Stormrage brothers Reunited: Prelude
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: Prelude to Warden's Cage Series! Meant to fill-in a gap between when 2 and 3 take place!  Yes I spelled Maiev wrong! I blame my recent RP


Stormrage Brothers Reunited

AN: After loosing both my scripts in a freak computer accident (and being reminded it still exists on ) I am back to give you the FINAL conclusion to both Illy Maieve stories! Stormrage Brothers! And... As the title implies... THE BROTHERS ARE reunited! Between this and Last Prestor I should be kept pretty busy.

Illidan's arms felt like jelly. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure if he had pulled it off this time. He ganced to the pile of dirt before him as his instructor gave him a borrowing stare. He would say this was not his first choice in an instructor. The Elf was very... How could he put it... Dumb? Stupid? Uneducated? No that was the old him. He wasn't working at a pace he liked. "Well it looks like you _failed _ again mister Maplecorn." The Druid shook his head and sighed.

Illidan grunted as the Druid clapped his hands together, rubbing them. "Oh do not worry, not _every _ Druid can grow a tree their first time. Your just special case. You can't even grow a flower." Illidan stuck his hands out again, trying to call the power of nature to his fingertips. The Druid did not tell him exactly how to call it and that was the most frustrating. Then something came to mind... Something his brother once said to him. _If you listen to the world around you. Forget that you are and believe you are one. That is your key to becoming a Druid. _

He could feel something. It started at his bare feet and extended to his body. It felt comforting and welcoming all at the same time... Was this the power his brother spoke of? "Very well done mister Maplecorn!" The Druid seemed existed about something, but what? He looked at his work and he himself was shocked! Not only did he grow a flower... He grew a field of them! White silver flowers welcoming themselves to their new home. His teacher clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Now you understand the first rule of druidism! You need to believe in yourself."

_ Brother... _ He smiled. _ Your always with me. _ "What is my next lesson master..?"

_It was exactly 10 years when Illidan and Maiev joined back with the other Night Elves. She had found her brother alive and well and had rushed to his side. Leaving Illidan to re adjust to life amongst his own kind by himself. He was shocked to learn of the alliance with the Highborne but he had promised his wife that he would become a Druid. After failing the entrance exams 17 times he finally passed and started his training in the heart of this conflict: Hyjal. Maiev on the other hand found that her and her bother had become two different people. It was about blinde revenge against those that wronged him and she... Just wanted her brother back. _

"Does anyone else know about this betrayal against your own people, Maiev?" Her brother's voice felt like a sharp dagger in her chest. "Betrayal, for following my feelings? I am allowed to love whoever I wish!" Her hand slammed on the oak table. Elon flinched a bit at his mother's reaction. "Maiev you are not even married and your claim this bastard child to be yours! What have you done to our family's name!" He stood up, reaching for his weapon. "I do not have time for this Maiev. As you can see we have a war around us. And I do not need to be sidetracked by you any longer."

Maiev's fists clenched. "Go back to your war. Let me know how those medals feel on your chest." He glared at her before walking out. Elon frowned, going to his mother. "He's a complete fuck mom." he smiled. "Come on.. Let's see hoe father is doing. I bet he would love to see you."

She looked up to her son, trying to show her brother's words did not sting as bad as they sounded. "Illy is here..? So he did get accepted." She stood up, brushing through her hair. "He.. will make me feel better." Elone nodded. "Father always does. Come, follow me."

It was a small walk through the encampment where the traning Druids were housed. Yes, each Druid in training had their own tent so they would live, work and sleep where nature was. Maplecorn was sitting talking with a couple other trainees about today's events. They were covered in soot and smelled of fire but they all looked happy. Maiev smiled, siding over by Illidan, who wrapped an arm around her. She listened as the Druids talked about the burning and the Regrowth. How it was all push and pull and the cultists were relentless. One even saw his own father had become a cultist and he felt no remorse for hurting his own people.

"I hope to see Shan'do someday." Illidan's eyes stared into the fire pit. The other Druids nodded in agreement with him. "I have my reasons for it but... It would be nice to see him." He closed his eyes and grinned. "And be a better Druid then him." The three other laughed a bit. He laughed too but Illidan meant what he said. And he was determined to. Just as they were about to get into another conversation the battle horns warned of an incoming attack!

Before the Druids had time to react flames poured up from the ground, splitting it as elemental of flame came pouring out. Setting fire to anything they touched. The four young Druids grabbed their weapons and began casting. Calling forth the power of nature. But with their limited skills they only managed to tick off the elementals. Illidan watched as one of his friends was impaled on a sword and his body melt away into nothing.

Maiev growled, wanting to get out and fight this menace but knew she would only be putting herself in the way. She had little experience fighting things that burned. Illidan pushed her back, keeping one arm on her and tried casting up some defense with his free hand but it was much harder casting with one hand. "What about water..?" Suggested Maiev as she looked to a water bucket. He nodded to her as she grabbed it and flung the water at the fire elemental. It dulled a bit and that was the opening the remaining group waiting for. One threw a seed into it's rib cage and they concentrated on the seed, asking it to grow.

Instead of a flower... It became a beautiful sapling. Trapping it. And as they finished the other Druids came. Those seasoned battle Druids in troves. The elementals were slain and the tears were fixed. But it was at a cost. The tents were gone as well as the security of safety. The young ones, including Illidan, all learned a lesson that day... No place was safe.

It was then Illidan saw that aged face of his brother amongst the other Druids as he surveyed the damage. He was frozen in place staring at him. He looked exactly like he did before he was banished. He wanted nothing more then to go over and hug his brother and beg his forgiveness for all that he had done. But... he as scared. He feared the anger, hated and rejection his brother would give him. It was then Illidan turned away, walking away.

There would be time for it... When he was not so busy. When there would be a small breadth of peace for them to talk. Maiev followed him, taking his hand tightly. "It'll be all right. I swear it." She smiled. _ You can't keep running forever. You know. _ He stopped, turning his head back and his eyes met his brother's. Was he happy? Did he know...? _ Brhtoer...? Malfurion...? _Illidan stood there staring at him. And he saw his brother move, pushing the other Druids out of the way... Illidan finally moved towards his brother. He hadn't forgotten him!

The two males embraced each other tightly. They hugged as tightly as they could express! Their joy to seeing each other again and each finally felt whole. It was a reunion that neither thought possible! Illidan did not care how weird this looked or if his brother smelled like he hadn't bathed in a few weeks this was _his _ womb brother. This was his twin! The one that he always got into a trouble with, protected and loved. What was left of their family and he was right here!

Malfurion felt something poke at him he hadn't felt in years. He felt fear of his younger brother. At that point it didn't matter what he was in the middle of he would not let his brother make another poor choice. He would be there to catch him when he fell. Banishing his brother both times had hurt him deeply. "I'm sorry. Illidan.." He whispered. "If only I hadn't... If things were..."

"Different?" He finished, pulling away from his older brother. Both drying their eyes. "I wish it were too my brother. But... We both did what we had to do for our people and her." Malfurion nodded. And hugged him again. "Welcome home little brother..."

*This is just a filler, I am painstakingly trying to work through the Cataclysm to fit both Illy and Maiev into it. I don't know about the rest of you Cata makes it really hard to write fanfiction with all the sadness and death it brought. My husband and I cried as we rode through Darkshore on our mounts. It hit me harder because it was my first leveling area. Then came my beloved Ashenvale and we both had to stop and do something else. But don't worry folks! I WILL finish this series! I swear it by all things Illybeans I WILL! *


End file.
